Lo que te hace humano
by Abby Elric
Summary: HE REGRESADO! Todoroki Shouto no es un tipo que sea abierto con las personas, excepto con una. TodoxMomo. Algo fluff. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.


Sí, un milagro acaba de ocurrir. Abby-senpai ha regresado al mundo de los fanfics :") *hurras y aleluyas por todos lados*.

No me había dado cuenta que ya habían transcurrido 4 años desde la última vez que subí un fanfic. No sé qué me pasó, simplemente empecé a perder poco a poco la inspiración. Realmente no abandoné FF del todo, seguía entrando de vez en cuando a leer algún fanfic interesante. Pero de alguna forma ya había perdido la inspiración de escribir.

No puedo decir que tuve problemas (tal vez al principio, 2014 y 2015 fueron años difíciles para mí), pero ahora que ya me gradué de la carrera y tengo mi relación estable y un trabajo, como que eso reacomodó algo en mi mente que ¡puff! Me hizo volver a escribir algo.

Y bueno, no esperaba que mi regreso fuera con esta serie que últimamente me tiene muy enganchada. Esto fue realmente algo super fluff, simplemente abrí un documento y me puse a escribir, sin esperar que genuinamente saliera algo. Y henos aquí xd.

En fin, ya no los aburro con mi choro. Me da gusto estar de vuelta, espero actualizar más seguido. Los dejo con mi historia TodoMomo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y Boku no Hero Academia no son de mi autoría, todos los derechos son para Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Lo que te hace humano**

* * *

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Desde que hicieron equipo contra Aizama-sensei, entre ellos surgió una especie de conexión; a veces en clase, mientras hacían actividades en equipo, se miraban de manera furtiva con cierto aire de complicidad, sin necesidad de decir nada más. Y todo estaba claro.

A pesar de que Shouto Todoroki era un chico bastante inexpresivo y serio, cuando se trataba de Momo Yaoyorozu, sus hombros se destensaban y podía respirar con calma. Porque de alguna manera, ella lo entendía. Ambos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

Ese día, Momo supo que había ocurrido algo de nuevo. Siempre que Todoroki tenía problemas, acudía donde sabía que podía encontrarla: el balcón de la estancia de estudiantes de la UA. Ese era su lugar favorito, tenía una vista maravillosa y podía leer o estudiar sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Excepto, claro está, Todoroki.

Estaba repasando sus apuntes para el próximo examen, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía sus brazos recostados sobre la balaustrada, su vista fija en su cuaderno. De pronto, siente su presencia. Y sabe de inmediato que se trata de él. ¿Quién más sino él?

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-dice ella en un susurro, cerrando su cuaderno. Todoroki se pone a su costado, la vista al mar. Sus manos echas puños sobre el barandal. Momo adivinó.

-¿Otra discusión con tu padre?-preguntó, esta vez viéndolo. Cuando Shouto empuñaba sus manos de esa forma, casi dejando blancos sus dedos, es porque estaba molesto. Y era difícil que él se molestara, por eso supo inmediatamente lo que era.

-A veces siento que el odio que siento hacia él es tan grande que me quema.

Momo frunció su ceño, triste. Todoroki normalmente no responde a ese tipo de preguntas; pero a ella siempre le respondía, siempre se abría ante sus ojos y permitía que lo escuchara.

Ella no supo qué decirle. Siempre ha sido muy sensible y empática con los otros, llegando a sentir tanto el dolor como la frustración que sienten. Por eso, era la única que entendía a Todoroki, y la única capaz de recibir una mirada relajada de su parte.

-Y-Ya veo…

El sonido de las olas inundó el silencio que siguió. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Todoroki le contaba de su constante odio a su padre, ella nunca sabía qué decirle. Solo sabía que le dolía mucho ver esa expresión en su rostro.

De repente, él la miró. Su mirada era tan fuerte que Momo volteó a mirarlo también. Esos maravillosos ojos impares lucían radiantes con el baño de luz que el Sol les daba. Momo se sonrojó un poco, después de todo, se trata del chico más atractivo de la clase.

Sin decirle nada aún, estando cara a cara, da un paso al frente y agacha su cabeza para colocarla en el hombro de la chica. Yaomomo dio un respingo, pero no se alejó. Era la primera vez que Todoroki establecía contacto con ella desde que empezaron a verse a escondidas para charlar y desahogarse.

-T-Todoroki-san…-fue todo lo que ella pudo decirle, pues el fuerte suspiro del muchacho la hicieron callar.

-Espero no molestarte, solo quiero estar un momento así- dijo él en un susurro. Momo reaccionó a sus palabras, sin pensarlo colocó su mano en su nuca en una suave caricia, y abrazó sus hombros con su otro brazo. El chico impar se sorprendió ante ello, pero no hizo algo por romper el contacto.

-No me molesta para nada, no quiero que pienses eso- exclamó, sumamente sonrojada. Pero era más fuerte su deseo de consolarlo y encontrar una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor. Acariciaba con suavidad su nuca, rozando su cabello con sus uñas, al tiempo que estrechaba su espalda con su brazo restante. Shouto no se contuvo y rodeó su cintura con firmeza, levantando un poco su rostro para colocarlo en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Yaomomo podía sentir su aliento cálido arañar su piel, dándole escalofríos.

-Todo está bien. Sentir odio no te hace una mala persona, es lo que te hace humano- le dijo ella al oído, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Ante esas palabras, él apretó su abrazo.

-Soy demasiado humano.

Momo lo tomó de las mejillas, separando un poco su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-Tal vez. Pero así eres perfecto.

Los ojos de Todoroki se abrieron mucho ante tales palabras. Entonces se hizo consciente de ese cosquilleo cálido que le recorría la espalda cada vez que observaba a Yaoyorozu. Se hizo consciente de que con ella era diferente, que ella era diferente para él…que era especial.

Momo cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su cara adoptó un color más carmín que el mismo cabello del chico.

-¡L-L-Lo siento, n-no quise decir..!- las palabras se le precipitaban en la boca, sin realmente llegar a salir. No obstante, al verlo sonreír, se tranquilizó un poco, y sonrió también.

-Gracias, Yaoyorozu.

De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. No se habían dado cuenta de que aún seguían abrazos, ella con sus brazos en los hombros del chico y él con sus manos rodeando su cintura. Pero, muy dentro de ellos, no deseaban separarse, no esa tarde.

Momo no pudo soportar más la intensidad de los ojos de Todoroki y bajó la mirada, bastante sonrojada. Tenerlo así de cerca, oler su perfume, sentir su ancha espalda entre sus manos…estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Pero, esta vez, Todoroki echó una moneda al aire. Esta vez, dejó que su humanidad irremediable manejara sus actos. Decidió arriesgarse. En el peor de los casos, Yaoyorozu lo abofetearía por tal atrevimiento. Pero, en el mejor…

Acarició primero su mejilla, haciendo que ella levantara su mirada, dejando sus labios expuestos. Primero miró sus ojos con un brillo que ella nunca había notado, después, en una fracción de segundo, bajó su mirada a sus labios. Y sin dejarla reaccionar, la besó. Intensamente. Todoroki no hacía las cosas a medias; si se había atrevido a besarla, lo haría como él sabía.

Primero, Yaoyorozu no supo cómo reaccionar. Algo muy cálido e intenso inundó su pecho, algo fantástico y placentero. No pudo poner resistencia, no quiso. Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó hacer, respondiendo a los labios del chico. Al sentir ello, Shouto entreabrió los ojos un poco, solo para ver los de Momo cerrados y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso solo hizo que hiciera más intensos sus arrebatos, y empezara a recorrer el camino de su cintura y sus costillas, y viceversa.

Ciertamente, no era el primer beso de Shouto, pero sí el de Momo. Era lógico, siendo ella tan tímida y viniendo de una familia conservadora. Fue por eso que, al sentir que ella empezaba a jadear entre beso y beso, decidió parar. No iría tan rudo con ella. Se separaron con lentitud, y él observó con atención su rostro. Vio como sus mejillas estaban encendidas en carmín, sus ojos brillar y su pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente. No pudo describir el sentimiento tan placentero que eso le hizo sentir.

Sin decir nada, Momo solo pudo reír con timidez. Cubrió un poco su rostro con su mano, pero no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento. Todoroki correspondió con una media sonrisa. Sí, desahogarse con Yaoyorozu era ahora su actividad favorita. Y ahora sabía que a ella no le desagradaba.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primer historia de esta serie, ténganme paciencia XD TodoMomo son mi pareja favorita, aunque realmente todavía no hay indicios de nada ;; pero me gusta pensar en ellos juntos.

Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y si me agregan a favoritos, los amaré aún más.

Sin más, espero leernos pronto en otra historia. ¡Matta ne!

 _Abby Elric_


End file.
